<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice cream by boldlyanxious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147507">Ice cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious'>boldlyanxious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daminette, F/M, MariBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream taste test</p>
<p>Re-posted from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>miraculous ladybug stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian watched Marinette. She was smiling at him even though she was blindfolded. She had such an effect on him and she always seemed to know when she could get away with teasing and when to let him maintain his dignity. With the clink of a spoon he got to work. He dipped a spoon into the first flavor of the 4 ice cream cartons in front of him. With a small amount on the spoon he brought it to Marinette lips. She took the bite in her mouth and considered the taste.</p>
<p>"That one is odd. It has so much cinnamon it changes the texture. It reminded me of a snickerdoodle, but if it were an ice cream not a cookie."</p>
<p>"That's right. It's a Christmas special flavor. Supposed to be snickerdoodle."</p>
<p>"Yay, I'll already winning."</p>
<p>He didn't expect her to get this next one. Jon brought it from Metropolis. He made sure to get all three colors of the Superman ice cream on the spoon. She made a face once she had it in her mouth. She moved her mouth around with a confused face trying to figure out the flavor.</p>
<p>"Ah, I don't know. Is blue a flavor. No, there is banana flavor too. And something else. I think you just mixed together a bunch of different ones to confuse me. I'll call it blue banana."</p>
<p>He laughed at her. "It's Superman ice cream. Jon brought it from Metropolis. It is red, blue, and yellow for his colors and I'm not sure they did more with the flavors than use the colors as flavor."</p>
<p>"Okay. What's next?" He got the next flavor to get mouth. She smiled. "Oh, I like this one."</p>
<p>"I got it for you. It made me think of you when I saw it."</p>
<p>"Aww. You are so sweet." She reached out for him but missed with the blindfold on. He tried to reach for her but she couldn't see him so she had already pulled back. "Not quite berry. There was a chunk. That was definitely cherry and it has white chocolate if I'm not mistaken."</p>
<p>"That's it. The ice cream was white chocolate too. White chocolate cherry." He reached for the last one.</p>
<p>She took the bite in her mouth. "Mmm. That's really good. Almost reminds me of orange but also has a nut crunch in it. I don't even know."</p>
<p>"Orange blossom, honey, and pistachio. It's my favorite."</p>
<p>"You would have something complicated and impossible to guess." She reached up for the blindfold.</p>
<p>"Wait. I have one more. A tie breaker."</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm ready." She sat back in her chair with her lips slightly parted.</p>
<p>Damian took a breath and leaned in. Instead of cold metal, she felt warm and soft lips against hers. She closed her eyes even though she still had the blindfold on and pressed back against his lips. Her hands reached up for his shoulders and he cupped her face in his hands. He pulled back but not away. He lifted her blindfold to see she was just as affected as he was. She pulled him back for one more kiss and when she pulled away she whispered, "I have a new favorite."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>